


Kissing Royalty

by Lyxan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coran will fight Shiro if he has to, F/M, FAMILY TIME YOU GUYS, Family Game Night, Hunk is great at everything, KEITH THROWS SHIRO UNDER THE BUS, Pidge thinks you all are gross, silly earth games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 17:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12215241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyxan/pseuds/Lyxan
Summary: Lance's choice for 'Family Game Night' is the ever popular 'NEVER HAVE I EVER' - too bad Shiro has, and Keith accidentally throws him under the bus...





	Kissing Royalty

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place shortly after space mall but before blade, when plot hits us hard.

“The game is called ‘Never Have I Ever’” Lance started, much to the groans of the other humans in the common room. “And it’s a game of tactics and strategy.”  
“Sounds delightful Lance! But why the Nun-ville?” Allura questioned, taking a small glass from Coran and seating herself on the couch between Shiro and Pidge.   
This was going to be the 9th human game she had ever learned, it seemed easier to explain rules to Coran and herself than trying to explain Altean games to her five human paladins. Not that they didn’t try, it’s just - they were awful at them - just awful. But, if this ‘Never’ game was even half as fun as ‘Charades’ or ‘Pillow Fight’ then she was eager to learn.  
“It’s not a game of strategy at all - it’s a stupid drinking game.” Keith crossed his arms, looking to the door as if already plotting his escape.  
“Come on Keith” Lance taunted back. “It’s bonding. Team bonding.”  
Shiro rubbed at the corners of his eyes, right above the scar. “Lance.” He didn’t need to follow through with a sentence, just using his name usually stopped whatever dumb thing the teenager was about to do.  
“Now - now! It’s Lance’s turn for family game night. We should be supportive.” Coran poured out some more nun-ville into a glass and joined Hunk on one of the other couches. He seemed to pick a favorite paladin, and that paladin was Lance.  
“Thank you Coran.” Lance smirked, giving a bow and a lavish flourish of his hand to which the oldest member of team Voltron replied with a solid nod.  
“So how do you play?” Allura asked.  
“You say ‘Never have I Ever - and name something you haven’t done. Anyone in this room who has done that thing you haven’t has to take a sip of their nun-ville. First empty glass is the loser!”   
“Should you go first, then? Show the Alteans how it’s done?” Hunk asked, leaning forward with his glass clasped firmly in his hands.   
“As per usual.” Pidge sniffed at the nunville in her glass before swirling it and frowning.  
Lance cleared his throat dramatically before speaking. “Never have I ever read someone’s personal diary or journal!”   
“I doubt that.” Keith grimaced while taking a sip of the disgusting nun-villie. Pidge followed suit and then glared at Hunk.  
“Hunk!” She barked.   
“What?” Hunk tried to look innocent, blinking at the green paladin.  
“You read my diary the night we found Shiro!” Pidge crossed her arms and glared. “Back on earth - remember.” Her voice was dangerous.  
“Oh. Heh heh - right.” Hunk took a timid sip under the watchful eye of Pidge.  
“So if I’ve done that - I drink?” Coran quirked an eyebrow.  
“Yeah- the goal is to see who has done what, really.” Shiro shrugged.  
Coran nodded and took a sip. Allura frowned, having a sinking suspicion whose private journal her adviser had read.   
“Hunk - you’re up.” Lance turned to his left.  
“Never have I ever burned food.” Hunk said with a hint a pride. Shiro, Keith, and Coran all took a sip.  
“So you’ve always been amazing at cooking?” Keith asked, as he gagged on the gross drink.  
“Cooking is a lot like mechanics - if you know what each component does on it’s own its easy to mix them together and create something.” He shrugged. “For me, it’s easy.”  
“Thats a great way to look at it Hunk - I however can’t even mircowave.” Shiro grumbled.  
“Ready to try, Coran?” Hunk asked, turning to the older Altean.  
“I believe I’ve got the gist.” He gave a gentle tug on his mustache. “Never have I even got in a fight with a Noxium for a flanclaster!” He gave a hearty laugh.  
“Coran - we don’t even know what that is.” Shiro’s eyebrows knit together.   
“Hmmm - right - humans.” He frowned. “Alright then! Never have I ever been sucked out of an airlock.”   
Lance and Keith each took a drink, Lance grumbling about haunted ships. As Keith finished he bit his bottom lip.  
“Never have I ever had to be in one of the cryo pods.” He had a small smirk on his face, Shiro rolled his eyes as he drank, joined by Allura, Coran, and Lance.  
“Gonna play it like that, Keith?” It was Shiro’s turn next.  
“Yeah. That’s how the game works, Shiro.” Keith replied flatly.  
“Never have I ever cut myself playing with a knife.” Shiro crossed his arms over his chest, but before anyone could move to drink Keith interjected.  
“We both know that’s a lie, Shiro.”  
Shiro’s mouth fell open but slowly closed and he narrowed his eyes.   
“You’re right. Okay. Never have I ever crashed a ship.”  
Everyone in the room timidly took a sip of their drink and Shiro stared wide eyed at his team.  
“Seriously guys? Even you two?” His gaze shifted between Allura and Coran.  
“I - I learned to fly the castle when I was younger.” Allura frowned.  
“She wasn’t that slow of a learner but there were ---- trials.” Coran smiled fondly to his young ward.”And well - I wasn’t always the fashion pirate you see before you today.”  
“R-right.” Shiro blinked. “Anyway, you’re up Allura.”   
Allura thought for a moment, looking into her glass before finding the words. “Never have I ever got lost in the castle.”   
“Uh. She’s got this game down already.” Pidge groaned the loudest as all the humans grimaced while taking a drink. “My turn - never have I ever lost a game of chess!”   
“The game with the sphinx?” Allura asked, Pidge nodded in response and Allura took a drink. “My father used to play that with me all the time.” Coran, Hunk and Shiro also took sips.   
“I don’t play chess.” Lance, grateful to be spared, shrugged.  
“Probably because it’s too smart for you.” Keith muttered. 

There were a few more rounds, establishing Keith’s inability to relate to people, Hunk’s love of his friends, Shiro’s unofficial ‘DAD’ title, Pidge and Lance’s sibling prankster history, and how alien the two alteans were. When it came to Lance’s turn again, he didn’t miss a beat.  
”Never have I ever kissed Royalty!” Lance proclaimed loudly, winking at Allura. “I would like to though.”  
“Ugh.” Allura rolled her eyes. “You keep pinning these questions on me, knowing I’m the only one who has to drink.”  
“Bottoms up, Princess.”   
“You and I both know I don’t know what that means.” She snapped, taking a long sip. She spit it out instantly, eyes widening as she pointed to Coran.  
Heads turned to the oldest member of the party who calmly finished the swig of his drink.  
“I KNEW IT!” Allura bellowed.   
“Knew what?” Pidge asked, shooting confused glances between the two alteans.  
“I frankly have no idea what you’re talking about, Princess.” Coran spoke calmly, running a finger along the rim of his glass.  
Allura let out a string of exasperated noises, as if too many words tried to come out her mouth at once.  
“Whoa! You kissed royalty Coran? Royalty of what?” Hunk grinned.  
“Ah Ah Ah - ‘It’s never have I ever’, correct? Not ‘Oh I have and here’s how’.”  
“Oh but we wanna know the here’s how.” Pidge’s tone was playful as she cocked her head.  
Allura leaned back in her chair, frowning. “I don’t think it’s a matter of ‘Whom’ its a matter of ‘How many and how often.”  
Lance gasped.  
“See! I am so okay to hit on the hotties of worlds we save!” Lance shot a triumphant hand in the air.  
Pidge groaned and leaned to swat at his arm.  
Shiro thought about whether or not he should use this brief moment of chaos to sneak a drink, his cheeks tinging pink and he glanced at Allura from the corner of his eye.   
“Shiro?” Keith asked cautiously, but loudly enough to draw attention.   
Shiro jumped, almost dropping his glass of nunville to the floor.   
“Y-Yeah, Keith?” He tried to sound normal - he failed.  
“Why aren’t you drinking?” Shiro swallowed hard, his cheeks turning from the low pink to a bright red - he had told Keith every detail. Not realizing it, Keith had queued the whole team into his actions. Even Coran’s eyebrows rose as the whole group seemed to have lost interest in Coran’s exploits and focused on their now very flustered leader.  
“Coran said it’s not “Oh I have, and here’s how’” Allura quickly came to Shiro’s defense, her face was joining Shiro’s in a deep blush.  
“WHAT THE QUIZNACK! YOU GUYS KISSED?” Lance snapped, jumping to his feet.  
Hunk gave a happy ‘Aweeee’ sound.  
“This - This is a silly game.” Allura stood. She tried to keep her confident facade but her voice had squeaked with her words and her knees trembled.  
“It was once.” Shiro clarified, Pidge made a gagging sound and he narrowed his eyes at her.  
“You’d think it happens all the time with how much you talk about it.” Keith closed his eyes as he leaned his head back. Was he doing this on purpose or did he just not realize how big of a bus he was throwing Shiro in front of.  
“WHOA! WHAT? YOU GUYS TALK ABOUT THIS?!” Lance ran his hands though his hair. “A LOT?”  
“Paladins - Game night is canceled.” Allura stomped out of the room, not giving a look back to the chaos.  
“Allu- Princess.” Shiro quickly got up to follow her out the door but Coran swooped in with and arm around Shiro’s broad shoulders.  
“A word, number one.” Somehow the upbeat tone seemed forced and threatening.

Once the three eldest were out of the way Lance, Pidge, and Hunk swarmed Keith like hungry dogs.  
“Okay Mullet - spill it.” Lance practically leaped onto Keith’s lap.  
Keith turned his head away to the door that Allura stomped out of.  
“They kissed before.” He replied flatly.  
“And?” Hunk inquired, smiling and clasping his hands together.  
“They were talking one night and they kissed.” Keith raised an eyebrow and shrugged.  
“Gross.” Pidge wrinkled her nose.  
“So are they like - together?” Lance almost seemed threatened.  
Keith again only shrugged.  
“UGH, YOU ARE THE WORST.” Lance flopped backwards onto the floor.   
“I think it’s great, you know? Maybe being together will make them relax a little.” Hunk smiled. “I feel the love you guys. We’re a happy family.”  
Pidge smirked at Hunk’s words but shook her head.  
“As long as they’re not sucking face on the bridge or anything.”  
“WAIT - DO YOU THINK THEY’LL MAKE OUT RIGHT IN FRONT OF US LIKE THAT?!?!” Lance yelped.

There was a solid knock on the bedroom door.  
“Come in.” Allura sighed, tying up her hair preparing herself for the sleep cycle. The door opened with a whoosh, her eyes glanced up into the mirror. Shiro stepped in into the room and leaned on the door frame before crossing his arms. She turned to him with a smile on her face.  
“Not a fan of never have I ever?” He asked with a bit of humor in his voice, a gentle grin tweaking the corners of his mouth.  
She stood and brushed a loose strand behind her ear as she stepped closer to him.  
“Not my favorite human game thus far.” She responded with a small giggle.  
“Well at least you didn’t get read the riot act by Coran.” He muttered.  
“What’s riot act?” her nose scrunched as she questioned the phrase.  
“Ahhh - not important.” The floor became very interesting to Shiro as a slight pink tinged his cheeks. Allura rocked on her heels. The silence that fell between them could have been comfortable but the two both fidgeted, unsure what to say.  
Shiro’s mind was on one event, it had been a few night cycles ago but it was so clear to him.   
His hand on hers, the soft look in her eyes, the glitter of the stars though the windows of the bridge illuminating her face. The hot knot that tied his stomach when he leaned into her and his lips pressed against hers.The soft movement of her lips against him until he had pulled back.   
Shiro shook his head of the memory and broke the silence with an awkward sputter.  
“Do you- Princess do you -ever regret that night - the whole - you know.” He fumbled on his words, the usually in control and confident Black Paladin had found his one weakness - her.  
“The kiss?” She smirked, stepping closer, and he nodded catching her eyes. “Of course not.” She blinked slowly and Shiro took the cue. He caught her cheek with his human hand and pulled her face towards his to gently press their lips together. His eyes closed and his shoulder slumped, as if he hadn’t ever really relaxed before this moment. She leaned into him, more hungrily pressing their lips together, her hand found his Galran made one and clutched at his wrist, as if to hold herself in the moment.  
The kiss deepened as it lasted until Shiro desperately broke off for a quick gasp of air.  
“Allura.” Her name came out as a plea.  
“Stay with me.” She snaked her arms around his neck and beamed up at him.  
Shiro returned her playful tone as he placed his hands on her hips.  
“Never have I ever denied a request from you, Princess.”


End file.
